A Not so Boring Summer
by ShellCottage
Summary: When Harry Potter is stuck in number four Private Drive the summer after the Dark Lord has rise again, he gets bored easily. But soon, he discovers a way to entratain himself and have a special someone in his mind. It's my fist smut, so be kind. R&R!


**A Not So Boring Summer.**

_**By ShellCottage.**_

Harry had never felt this lonely before. His mind kept wandering to the Magical World, where Dumbledore was fighting against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Harry had seen Lord Voldemort reborn just a month before, and he was getting anxious because no one was informing him what was going on.

So he found himself in number four Private Drive with an overwhelming heat listening to the news on TV. He wasn't really listening, he was just hearing the sounds and looking at the images without even considering what were they saying. His thoughts kept wandering toward Dumbledore and Voldemort. But then his mind started to relive his whole school year and the Triwizard Tournament.

He could see it clearly, the first task with the dragons and the eggs, how he had used his Firebolt and a Summoning Charm to get pass the Horntail; bearing with Moaning Myrtle in the prefect's badroom trying to get the egg clue; Dobby, giving him the Gillyweed to get his second task done; the Merpeople and his friends being hostages, along with Cho Chang.

Cho Chang, he hadn't thought about her in the whole month he had been in Privet Drive. He remembered the Yule Ball and how he had been rejected by her. Thinking about that was going to lead in thinking about Cedric, and consequently, thinking about his dead. But Harry didn't want to think about him, he was done with thinking about him. So he stayed with the thought of Cho.

He really fancied her since the first time he met her at the Quidditch field, but lately, perhaps because of the heat, or maybe because of all the free time he had in his hands, he kept imagining her in a way he had never before. At first he didn't even notice that he had imagined her back completely naked. It was only the skin of her back, just a little above her hips. But then, he got embarrass while picturing her front completely bare as well.

After a couple nights of fantasizing with Cho's body taking a shower, or Cho's body getting undress after a Quidditch practice, or even Cho's body lying in bed, he had notice he had the urge to touch himself. He tried it, but his fantasies became unsatisfactory and he had deserted his task.

But two nights ago, he found out that he could place himself within those fantasies too. First he kissed Cho in unusual places while she was wearing no clothes. Later he was naked too. And finally, he had begun to actually do some foreplay and have sexual intercourses with the Cho of his mind. Now, touching himself with those fantasies were pretty much satisfactory, and he was doing it at every spare second of the day and night he had.

So, while watching the news in the living room with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, his mind returned to the fantasy he left incomplete the night before. He had decided to start all over again, you see, he didn't quite like it the night before. At the moment Cho Chang started unbuttoning her blouse, he felt a twitch in his pants, and immediately glanced down. His arousal was only starting so nothing could be seen.

He stood up and started walking toward the stairs. He wanted to get to the stairs as fast as he could to get his manhood out of his pants and get on with the handy work. But Uncle Vernon called after him when he was getting near the stairs.

"Where are you going, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked in an irritable tone.

"Upstairs. I have homework to do." Harry lied.

"Homework? I don´t want you to do any of those you-know-what while you´re in the house."

"I won´t be doing any magic, they´re just essays." Harry corrected in an instant. He knew, the moment the words had slipped his mouth, that he had done wrong. Uncle Vernon was getting redder by the second until the point of actually being violet. His mouth had twitch in an awkward way and his eyes had traveled to the open window.

"Don´t you dare to talk about _that_ in the house." Uncle Vernon´s warning was just above a whisper, but his face was marked with rage all over.

"I will talk about my world as I pleased." Harry´s temper had risen in an instant. All the anger that he had bottled up for a month was catching up with him. He wanted to know about Voldemort and Dumbledore, and no one was talking to him. His homework and being able to pronounce the word _magic_ was the only thing that still connected him with his real world.

"YOU BOY!" Uncle Vernon roared, making Aunt Petunia glanced from the living room. Harry started to run towards the door, avoiding Uncle Vernon´s grip.

When Harry got out of the house, he could still hear Uncle Vernon´s yells all over the street. He walked pass Magnolia Crescent, and turned around for the little deserted park. He sat down in one of the swings with his mind in blank.

Then, minutes later, he remembered the fantasy he was having about Cho. He couldn´t do it here, people would see. The neighbors already considered him a freak, if he dare to do it and someone saw it, he would also be considered a pervert. But Cho Chang was waiting for him, and now that he had remembered he felt heat running through his crotch.

Harry glance around in all directions, but no one was out there. The sun was still high in the sky, and the heat was almost unbearable, so everyone in Little Whinging was inside their home with the air conditioning at its high. The bushes and trees concealed him from the passersby, cars, and any curious glances from the houses surrounding the area.

So, oh so very slowly, his hand crept inside his trousers. He could feel the hotness emanating from his early arousal. And then, he grabbed his member, resting there his hand. With another quick peek to his surroundings, he closed his eyes, and the image of Cho Chang lying on his four-poster bed at Hogwarts pop up to him.

_Cho was looking extremely beautiful that evening. The moon was high in the sky, showing from Harry´s window. She was asleep in his bed, all the covers and silky sheets hiding her completely. Her long black hair was scattered all over his pillows, and her face was extremely peaceful. Harry looked around, but there was no one there, it was just him and Cho in the bedroom._

_Harry started walking towards her, his eyes fixed in the bulk just beneath her collar bone. If he concentrated his gaze there, he could make out the silhouette of her nipples sticking out for him. His eyes traveled down, to her legs, which were bare and uncover. Her long milky white legs were calling for him._

_And so, Harry made it to the end of the bed. He sat down, slowly enough not to wake up Cho. He leaned forward, getting inches apart from her mouth. Instinctively, Harry placed his hands on both sides of Cho, trapping her in the bed._

"_Wake up." Harry stated in a low throaty whisper._

_Cho opened her eyes really slowly, making her lashes flutter a little. A smile was drawn in her face at the sight of Harry over her. Her hands ran through Harry´s arms, making him shiver a bit._

"_I was waiting for you" Cho said, getting her head up from the pillows so she could kiss Harry. Harry´s mouth enclosed completely Cho´s. Their lips moved at their own pace, opening and closing sending electric shocks of pleasure to Harry´s brain. Cho pulled him closer, giving him total access to feel her breasts to him. His hand traveled to her shoulders, slowly stripping her of the silky sheet covering her perfect body._

_Cho pulled his shirt up and tossed it to the ground, next to, Harry now could see, her Hogwarts robes. She ran her hands through Harry´s chest, while he touched her bare arms, not daring to touch her breasts yet. Instead, Harry slipped the sheet from Cho´s body, revealing her perfect, round, perky breasts. Her pink nipples stiff already. The black curls of Cho´s crotch were sparkling with wetness already, and Harry´s mouth was impatient to try them._

"_Touch me." Cho was looking him looking at her, and her legs were slightly twitching with anticipation. Harry´s hand darted to her right breast. Cho gave a hushed moan and closed her eyes. Harry was feeling the shape of her tit fitting to his palm, her nipple stiffing even more at the contact. He kissed her neck, gradually getting lower to her collar bone, passing it, and then getting his tongue out to steadily lick her cleavage. He got her left boob in his mouth, sucking and licking it, while his left hand still worked on her right breast. Cho was shifting and moving frantically beneath Harry, emanating loud groans and moans of pleasure._

_Harry moved up to her mouth one more time, quieting Cho´s moans. His left hand darted downwards, until he reached her wet curls. Cho stiffened under his touch and buried her nails on the skin of his bare back. Harry brushed his fingers on her inner thighs and Cho´s legs flung open at the contact._

_He massaged her folds, slowly getting his fingers drenched in her fluids. Cho´s pleasure was getting excessive as Harry pinched her already swollen clit. She crossed her legs and stuck her hips around Harry´s hand. Her moan was so loud that could have passed as a yell. After her peak, and her cumming, her breath was heavy and her whole body was covered in sweat. Her eyes opened and she turned to Harry. Her pleading, big eyes were desperate._

"_Please, Harry, I need you inside me."_

_Harry felt he wouldn´t last long anyway, so he unfastened his trousers and tossed them at the side. Careful not to crashed Cho with his weight, he lay on top of her, his hard member already pressing to Cho´s curls. Her legs sprang open wide, letting Harry of a full access. Harry positioned himself between Cho´s legs, while Cho´s legs actually enclosed his hips closer to her._

_Slowly, Harry pressed his manhood into Cho´s cunt, watching intently for any sign of pain in Cho´s face. When he felt a barrier preventing him to keep entering and Cho´s pain was evident, he stopped. He stayed there, letting her to adapt to his cock in her insides. Cho´s face relaxed after a couple minutes, and so Harry started moving. First he did it slowly, with a lot of rhythm and pace, but then his movements became more erratic and he was barely able to sustain himself in his elbows._

_Having Cho in that position, thrusting hard into her, was giving Harry a really good sight of her big, round tits bouncing up and down. He grabbed one of them, flipping her nipple with his thumb and index finger. He was really close to his release. His moans and Cho´s were fusing in the silence of the bedroom. Their chests were heaving and their blood was flushing every part of their faces. _

_And then, Harry felt his fluids escape him. With a final grunt he collapsed on top of Cho´s hard breasts. Cho was caressing his back with affection and her eyes were shut tied, her legs still wrapped around Harry´s hips._

_After a moment of being in that relaxed position, Harry turned to lie in his back. Cho rested her head in Harry´s chest and closed her eyes once again. Harry´s breath finally got its rhythm back and closed his eyes too, ready to sleep beside Cho Chang._

When Harry opened his eyes, the sun was already setting. His trousers and pants were open and his cock was out too. He still had a grip in his dick, and it was still dripping white fluids from it. His chest was heaving and he felt warm all over. Wet sand mixed with white was at his feet. He stood up from his swing and closed his trousers.

He stayed there for a moment, trying to decide what to do to the mess he had done. But, suddenly, he heard voices coming over the hill. If he stayed there any longer, people will see him standing over that pool of mess.

And so he returned to number four Private Drive, his urges calmed down and his heart beat compose. He would be able to think about Voldemort now. He would be able to watch the evening news for a sign of Voldemort´s return. His mind would be able to concentrate on his more important problem. That is, until night, when he gets to be all alone in his bedroom.


End file.
